I Just Can't Stop Loving You
I Just Can't Stop Loving You is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Bad and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song also featured Siedah Garrett as a duet. This song was released on July 20, 1987 and was recorded in May of 1987. This song was written by Michael Jackson and was produced by Quincy Jones (With co-production by Michael Jackson).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Just_Can%27t_Stop_Loving_You This song became a single on June 5, 2012 with the B-Side being Don't Be Messin' 'Round.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_25 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIxXCPvfwrQ *Michael *Each Time The Wind Blows *I Hear Your Voice So *I Call Your Name . . . *Whispers At Morning *Our Love Is Dawning *Heaven's Glad You Came . . . *You Know How I Feel *This Thing Can't Go Wrong *I'm So Proud To Say *I Love You *Your Love's Got Me High *I Long To Get By *This Time Is Forever *Love Is The Answer *Siedah *I Hear Your Voice Now *You Are My Choice Now *The Love You Bring *Heaven's In My Heart *At Your Call *I Hear Harps, *And Angels Sing *You Know How I Feel *This Thing Can't Go Wrong *I Can't Live My Life *Without You *Michael *I Just Can't Hold On *Siedah *I Feel We Belong *Michael *My Life Ain't Worth Living *If I Can't Be With You *Both *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *And If I Stop . . . *Then Tell Me Just What *Will I Do *Siedah *'Cause I Just Can't Stop *Loving You *Michael *At Night When The *Stars Shine *I Pray In You I'll Find *A Love So True . . . *Siedah *When Morning Awakes Me *Will You Come And Take Me *I'll Wait For You *Michael *You Know How I Feel *I Won't Stop Until *I Hear Your Voice Saying *"I Do" *Siedah *"I Do" *This Thing Can't Go Wrong *Michael *This Feeling's So Strong *Siedah *Well, My Life Ain't *Worth Living *Both *If I Can't Be With You *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *And If I Stop . . . *Then Tell Me, Just What *Will I Do *Michael *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Siedah *We Can Change All The World *Tomorrow * *Michael *We Can Sing Songs Of *Yesterday *Siedah *I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell *To Sorrow *Michael *This Is My Life And I, *Both *Want To See You For Always *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Siedah *No, Baby *Michael *Oh! *Both *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Siedah *If I Can't Stop! *Both *And If I Stop . . . *Siedah *No *Michael *Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . . *Siedah *What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . . *(Then Tell Me, Just What *Will I Do) *Both *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Michael *Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do *Girl! * *Both *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Michael *You Know I Do *And If I Stop . . . *Both *Then Tell Me, Just What *Will I Do... *Both *I Just Can't Stop Loving You In Bad This song is the 8th track listing and the 1st single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song appears as the 7th song on the 1st disc in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I External Links Song References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Bad songs Category:Collaborations